


捡到一只发情兔子赞

by charliexin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliexin/pseuds/charliexin
Summary: 演员王一博x发情兔子肖战一点点怀孕梗，踩雷勿入算是有剧情吧lofter：年糕年_
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 19





	捡到一只发情兔子赞

王一博问他做吗？

答案当然是

做啊！为什么不做？

肖战害羞的把脑袋埋进王一博的怀里，红着小脸，点了点头。

王一博低声笑了一下，就把肖战放倒在床上，温柔的亲了亲他的额头“想好咯？待会你怎么求饶我也不会放过你的”

肖战嘟了嘟嘴，奶声奶气的哼“我才不会求饶~”说着肖战那双白皙且修长的脚乖巧的缠上王一博的腰，还蹭了蹭，挑衅道“一博哥哥你不会不行吧？”  
心上人都这么说了，再忍下去，王一博还是男人吗？

王一博的手挑开了肖战宽松的睡裤，顺着好看的人鱼线往下摸，一下子就握住了那处。肖战“唔”了一声，就软了腰，眼睛蒙上了诱人的水雾。“发情期果然敏感”王一博的手不安分的撸动了几下，还在马眼上蹭。处在发情期本就敏感的身体此时被王一博这么摸，饶是肖战再怎么忍也还是呻吟出声了，小奶音带着哭腔，那就一个好听

“唔嗯……王一博…你…还是不是人……”肖战本能地想缩起腿，结果被王一博分开的更大，“小兔子乖，今晚哥哥不做人，好好肏你”王一博使劲撸了几下，肖战在自己的一声嘤咛中迎来了人生第一次高潮。

“哈…嗯…呼…”肖战抬起手捂着自己粉红的小脸，小嘴微张，喘着粗气，还能看见若隐若现的粉舌，下半身还呈现着一个大开的状态，性感的要命。“还…还要…”高潮过后的身体反而愈加空虚，肖战觉得自己的后穴已经湿的要命了，不断的收缩，难受死了

“哦？要什么？”王一博低下头，差一点就要吻上了肖战，但是却又不吻他，勾的肖战差点没打人。王一博想看的场景，就是肖战伸着舌头索吻，嘴上还说着荤话的样子

果不其然，肖战也照做了

肖战吻上了王一博，主动把自己软乎乎的小舌头都送了进去，缠着王一博的舌头不放，还有样学样的舔了舔王一博的上颚。“一博…难受…”肖战怕是不知道自己现在的样子有多么诱人，“宝贝，你其实是狐狸精吧？这么浪荡~”王一博的手顺着臀沟缓缓往下探，终于摸到了那个已经湿的不行了的小穴，探入一个指节。肖战一阵颤栗，小手没安全感的抓住王一博的衣角，眼泪顺着脸颊滑了下来，嘴里还嘤了几声

还想让他哭的更惨……

这是王一博此时唯一的念头

王一博的手指不知道碰到了哪里，肖战再次高潮，直接哭出了声，“不要…呜…不要碰那里……”王一博假装听不懂，偏偏坏心思的只往那个地方蹭，还按了几下，惹的肖战已经说不出话来了，只能一直摇头，小小的身体颤抖的跟个马达一样

看肖战的样子，王一博知道扩张的差不多了，三下两下的脱了自己的裤子，把那尺寸客观之物对准了一直在收缩的小穴，缓缓进入，刚刚进入一个头，肖战就有点受不了了，下身像撕裂般的痛，眼泪刷刷就下来了，带着哭腔讨饶“呜…好大…里…里面嗯…好涨，出去…一博你出去好不好”  
王一博无奈的一笑，安抚性的亲了亲肖战，“之前是谁说不会讨饶的？”王一博的头缓缓往下，咬住了肖战胸前的小红豆，没舔几下，小红豆就挺立起来了，“兔子的乳头都是粉红色的吗？可真是色情”趁着肖战在为乳头这件事情晃神的功夫，王一博腰一个用力，整根没入，肖战啊了一声，脚趾头都蜷缩起来了，露出了雪白的小尾巴和小耳朵，毛茸茸的耳朵耷拉下来，小脑袋埋进王一博的颈窝，整个人挂在王一博身上，可怜兮兮地缩成一个小团子

“宝贝，爽的连耳朵都出来了？”王一博戏谑的逗肖战，身下的动作却一下比一下狠。肖战觉得自己好像快被王一博撞碎了，连话都说不完整，“呜…别…别说了…”

肖战的声音越来越勾人，王一博知道他快了，于是他腾出一只手堵住了那个小孔。肖战呜了一声，难受的扭了扭身子，希望摆脱那只罪恶的手，被挡在快感的边缘，精液堵在小孔真是难受的让人发疯！

“王一博…你…你特么放开…”肖战的脸都憋红了，“乖，我们一起”王一博亲了亲肖战的眉眼，温柔似水

终于在十几次冲撞以后，两人一起释放了

肖战也累的昏了过去

第二天，王一博看着怀里的肖战，问

“兔妖会怀孕么？”

肖战怔住了，脸上爬上粉红，继而缓缓回答

“会……”

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎搜索微博看更多车，微博：年糕年_


End file.
